The present disclosure relates to a transparent conductive element, an information input apparatus, and a display apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a transparent conductive element having anti-reflective properties.
A transparent conductive film is used for a display device such as electronic paper and an input device such as a touch panel. A material having a high refractive index of about 2.0 (e.g., indium tin oxide (ITO)) is used as a material of the transparent conductive film utilized for these devices. Therefore, even in the case where a transparent conductive film is formed in a medium such as glass or an adhesive, the reflectance is increased depending on the thickness of the transparent conductive film, which sometimes degrades the quality of the display device and input device.
A technique that forms an anti-reflection film has been used to improve the transparency of conductive elements. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-136625 discloses a transparent conductive element for touch panels, the transparent conductive element including an anti-reflection film formed between a base and a transparent conductive film. The anti-reflection film is formed by sequentially stacking a plurality of dielectric films having different refractive indexes. In recent years, a reduction in reflection has been increasingly demanded for display devices and input devices, and the realization of anti-reflective properties without using the anti reflection film has been desired.